Alumnas?
by Igni
Summary: Harry y Draco enamorados de la misma chica? Y que además no les corresponde? Vosotros vereis si la leeis.


**HOLA. Hize este primer capitulo de este fic porque me aburría como una ostra por la noche el otro día. No se como esta, por eso me gustaría que me mandarais reviews diciéndome si les a gustado, si no, que les gustaría que pusiera, etc...**

-¿Que crees que le pasa a Dumbledore?-dijo Ron recostado en su asiento.

-No lo sé, perece nervioso.-dijo Harry.

- Yo creo que nos va a decir algo importante- respondio Hermione.

-¿Y porque dices eso Hermione?-dijo Ron alzando las cejas.

-Intuición.

-Siempre dices cosas por intuición- dijo Ron.

En ese momento Dumbledore se había puesto de pie llamando la atención de todos los alumnos.

-Tengo unas cosas que deciros-anunció -en este curso no vamos a estar solos- la gente le miró con mala cara- no sé si habréis oído hablar de él, pero hay aquí cerca un colegio que esta en obras, el colegio Elgoran. Hasta que lo arreglen sus alumnos y profesores van a estar con nosotros.

-¿QUÉ?'- fue la respuesta general.

-¡Eso no puede ser!-gritaron los gemelos Weasley.

-Pues así va a ser, mañana vendrán sus alumnas.

-¿ALUMNAS¿Cómo que alumnas?- volvieron a gritas Fred y George.

-Es un colegio de chicas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAA-volvieron a decir. -No creo que sea para tanto señores Weasley.

-¿Nos van a invadir las tías?-le dijo Ron a Harry, agachando la cabeza para hablar con él.

-Oye, que tampoco somos tan malas.- dijo Hermione indignada.

-Eso lo dices porque eres una de ellas, sois el enemigo-dijo Ron medio asustado.

-¿Perdona¿Cómo que el enemigo?.

-Pues lo que oyes.

-Jo, pobre Dumbledore-dio Parvati.

Dumbledore se había retirado, solo le faltaba que le tiraran tomates. Con esto se fue todo el mundo a sus respectivos dormitorios.

-Menudo asco-dijo Ron metido ya en la cama.

-A mi no me parece tan malo- le dijo Harry.

-¿Qué?.

-Pues eso, así conoceremos a más gente, sera divertido.

-Si claro, y luego nos quitaran el colegio.

-Si, claro- dijo Harry divertido, con esto los dos se durmieron.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso, Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron en silencio al comedor. Estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que se acerco el ser más indeseable del planeta.

-Que Potter, te habrá gustado la noticia, así quiza consigues nuevos amigos. No como la sangre sucia y el pobre este.

-Cállate Malfoy.

-¿Y que pasa si no me sale?.-dijo inflandose.

-Que te vas a enterar.

-¿Me vas a pegar?- Harry miro alrededor, estaba lleno de gente y de profesores, claro que no le iba apegar en ese momento. Malfoy se fue riendo en compañía de Zabini, al parecer se habían hecho buenos amigos. Dumbledor se levanto.

-Ayer se me olvido deciros una cosilla sin importancia. El colegio Elgoran tiene una clase que nosotros no tenemos. Cada año se hacen competiciones con otros colegios de su zona, nosotros este año también lo vamos a hacer.

-¿Pero que clase es?- dijo Fred.

-Eh... pues... esto...gimnasia- dijo Dumbledore muy bajito.

Eso fue la gota que colmo el baso, todo el mundo empezo a protestar, pero en ese momento se abrio la puerta del gran comedor y entro una señora. Esta no era muy mayor, era delgada, bastante alta. Detrás de ella entró una señora parecida a McGonagal. Se dirigieron a la mesa de los profesores, la mayor hablo un poco con Dumbledore, la otra se puso a mirar el gran comedor con asombro.

-Bien- dijo Dumbledore levantándose

- Esta es la directora de el colegio Elgoran dijo señalando a la mayor- esta es su profesora de gimnasia- dijo señalando a la joven.-Espero que traten bien a sus alumnas.

En ese momento entraban por la puerta las alumnas de ese extraño colegio. Entraron por parejas. Sus uniformes eran muy parecidos a los de nuestro colegio, sólo que sus túnicas eran más abrigadas, se notaba que venían de sitios más fríos. Entonces fue cuando la vio, una chica con el pelo liso y largo con los ojos verde intenso estaba entre ellas, tenía la piel muy pálida y un gesto de superioridad en la cara. Tenía un pañuelo al cuello, de color verde, no le dio importancia. Iba al lado de una chica rubia de ojos azules que la estaba hablando, pero ella no la hacia ni caso. Lo comprendió, había tenido un flechazo. Se pusieron delante de la mesa de los profesores. En ese momento la profesora McGonagal se levanto y empezó a hablar.

-Bien, hemos decidido colocaron en una casa o otra según el carácter y la forma de ser de cada una. Iré de una en una, cuando os diga vuestra casa os dirigiréis hacia ella. Empecemos.

Así Mcgonagal empezó a decir nombres y sus respectivas casas, entre ello dijo a la rubia que antes estaba intentando hablar con la otra, se llamaba Dana Main, la habían metido en Raveclaw. Después de un rato diciendo nombres llego el turno de aquella chica, se llamaba Jennifer Stevenson Dark.

-Y tu casa va a ser- dijo McGonagal

-Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor- pensaba Harry.

-Slytherin.

-¿Que? MIERDA- pensó Harry. Miró a Ron, estaba con cara de desilusión.

La chica se fue hacia su mesa, todos la aplaudían y le daban la bienvenida, no les hizo ni caso. A Harry le recordaba a alguien, y ahí estaba ese alguien, Draco Malfoy ya se había sentado a su lado y la estaba mirando. Como le odiaba, ahora más que nunca.

-Menuda chica más borde- la voz de Hermiona le saco de sus pensamientos- haría buena pareja con Malfoy.

Harry y Ron la miraron con mala cara

-Que, es verdad.

----- Draco-----

-Joder, porque tendrán que venir unas mocosas a nuestro colegio- dijo Malfoy.

-Tienes razón, menudo asco- le respondió Zabini.

En ese momento entraban en la sala las chicas de ese colegio, Malfoy se fijo en una de ojos verdes y el pelo negro. También tenía un pañuelo al cuello verde. El gesto de su cara le recordaba a si mismo. La profesora Macgonogal las empezó a colocar en diferentes casas, en la que se había fijado se llamaba Jennifer Stevenson Dark , bonito nombre.

-¿ Te as fijado en esa? Es la única que vale la pena, por cierto, me la pido.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Ya verás.

-Que coincidencia, es de Slitherin- dijo Zabini asombrado, demasiado tarde Malfoy ya se había levantado y se sentó a su lado,y empezó a mirarla. Esta no había echo caso a ninguno al sentarse.

Después un rato mirándola esta se fijó en él, le miro con cara de asco. "Con esas tenemos" pensó Malfoy. Y le respondio con una mirada completamente igual.

-Nunca me ganaras en este juego

-Eso es lo que tu te piensas.

-Soy Draco Malfoy. - le dijo esperando una respuesta -No mereces saber mi nombre.

-Demasiado tarde, ya lo sé, "Jennifer"- después de esto ella hizo una media sonrisa, seguía con su gesto de superioridad.

- Que.-pregunto Draco curioso.

-La gente no me suele llamar por mi nombre.

-A mí tampoco.

-Nadie te a preguntado.-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Menudo carácter.

-No lo sabes bien.

Una profesora de su colegio las llamo a todas, les iban a enseñar sus respectivos cuartos. En ese momento, Malfoy miró hacia la mesa de Grifindor, Harry le miraba. Malfoy sonrió y Harry intento disimular hablando con Ron."Jodete"pensó Malfoy.

---- Harry ----

-¿Que Ron, te has fijado en esa chica¿Stevenson?- le dijo Harry a Ron ya en los dormitorios.

-Si, y parece que no soy el único.

-Calla.

-Nosotros tenemos a tres chicas de nuestro curso, como crees que van a caber en la habitación delas tías.

-No tengo ni idea

- Con esto bajaron a la sala común. Allí estaban todas las chicas de su curso.

Depués de hacerse las presentaciones empezaron a hablar, una se llamaba Leonor Tacher (pelo pelirrojo oscuro y largo y ojos grises), otra Susan Fisher( rubia con pelo por los hombros con ojos miel) y la última Devora Tacher ( pelo largo y castaño y ojos negros) . Al parecer todas eran amigas. A Harry y por lo que sé veía a Ron les caía mejor Leonor. Después de estar un rato hablando llego el tema que tanto querría que llegase.

-Oye, y esa chica tan borde que ha ido a Slytherin- pregunto Hermione.

-¿Te refieres a Stevenson?- dijo Leonor, Hermione afirmo- es una borde, esta todo el día mirando con cara de asco a la gente. Se cree que es la mejor y que el mundo gira alrededor de ella. Sólo a tenido una amiga verdadera que no esta aquí, esta en noseque hospital, muy enferma. Y para colmo, sus padres muriron cuando ella era muy pequeña. Vive con sus primos o algo así.

-Me recuerda a Malfoy.

-¿Quién es ese?- dijo Devora.

-Va a Slytherin. Tiene el pelo platino y...

-Ya sabemos quien es, Devora se fijó en él en el camino a la mesa de los profesores, y que tal es.-dijo Leonor en tono picaro.

-En igual que Stevenson.

-Vaya, que pena, porque hay que reconocer que el tío esta muy bueno.

-Depende de cómo lo mires- dijo Hermiones- aunque tienes razón, todas las chicas han caído a sus pies, yo no por supuesto.

-O a los de Harry claro esta- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Harry se puso rojo, para disimular sé empezo a pelear con Ron. Después volvieron a hablar.

-Y que es eso de que tenéis clase de gimnasia-dijo Harry.

-Ah sí. Cada año hacemos competiciones con dos colegios vecinos de atletismo, natación, etc. Un colegio de esos es solo de tíos.

-Y como son-dijo Hermione

-Están buenísimos.

-No, digo las clases.

-Agotadoras.

-Nunca se me dado bien eso-dijo Hermione.

-No te creas, que seamos buenas en esto sólo somos muy pocas. A la que mejor se le da es a Stevenson- dijo Leonor.

-Y a ti.

-Bueno sí, Stevenson y yo siempre somos elegidas para atletismo. Tenemos que hacer de todo, correr, salto, y todo eso porque a nadie se le da bien.

-Pero nos esforzamos.-dijo Susan.

-Además, yo voy a natación-dijo Tacher.

-¿Tu no vas a nada?- dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Susan.

-No, soy mu mala, pero si soy animadora.

-Tenéis animadoras.

-Sí.

-Joder- dijo Harry. -Este va a ser un curso muy interesante.

----- Draco -----

Me fui con Zabini a nuestra sala común, seguidos por Crabe y Goile, que pesaos. En el camino nos encontramos con unas cuantas chicas de ese colegio que nos miraban y hacían risitas, como odiaba que hicieran eso. En cambio Zabini las miraba y sonreía, a algunas les besaba la mano. Que asco le decía yo después.

- Me da igual.

-Cuantas tias hay de Slytherin de nuestro curso.

-Dos.

-Mmm.

-Cómo que mmm. Yo me pido a la Stevenson esa.

-Y una mierda.

-Venga una apuesta, haber quien gana.

-Esta bien- con esto entramos a la sala común. Allí estaban las dos chicas esas nuevas. Stevenson y la otra, que se llamaba Adlay Nash, tenia el pelo largo y de color entre el rubio y el castaño, con los ojos negros. Zabini se dirigio hacia ellas, beso la mano de Adlay-, pero cuando fue a besar la de Stevenson esta la aparto y dijo un "que asco" muy bajito. Zabini se rio.

-De que te ríes.

-De que eres la primera que no me deja que le bese la mano.

-Soy la primera con sentido común.

-¿Sois amigas?.

-No, para nada. No se como me han puesto contigo-dijo Stevenson mirando a Adlay.

-Yo tampoco, nos tendremos que aguantar.

-Eso parece.

-Oye, como te tengo que llamar ¿Adlay? O ¿Nash?-pregunto Blaise coqueto.

-Supongo que Adlay... es más informal.- Blaise sonrió y miró a Jennifer.

-¿Y a ti¿Jennifer o Stevenson, o Drak?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por mí ni siquiera me llames.

-Esta bien, te llamaré Stevenson. Porque Dark no me gusta.

-Todos la llamamos Stevenson- dijo Adley.

Zabini se sentó en el sofa enfrente de ellas, yo a su lado. Zabini estaba en un intento patético de ligar con Stevenson, daba pena, la estaba sonriendo y ella lo miraba con cara de asco. Alguien tenía que romper el hielo.

-¿Y que es eso de clases de gimnasia?- pregunto Zabini.

-Como lo oyes. Clases de gimnasia- dijo Adley.

-¿Se os da bien?.

-A mi no. A Stevenson sí.

Draco estaba mirando a Stevenson. En el fondo de su expresión parecía triste. Tenía que decir algo. Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Menudo asco.

En ese momento Stevenson le miró. Se aguantaron la mirada.

-¿Qué te da asco?- dijo Adley.

- Todo esto.

- Pues te jodes- dijo Stevenson. Draco hizo una media sonrisa.

- Después de ti.

- No, te sigo.

- Las señoritas van primero- Con esto se levanto y se fue a su habitación.

-Menudo gilipollas.- ella se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Seguida de Adley.

-Este va a ser un curso muy divertido- dijo Zabini aun sentado. Crabe y Goile le miraron.- Y vosotros que coño miráis, panda de subnormales- Se levanto y se fue a su habitación, donde estaba Draco sentado en la ventana.

- Qué haces ahí. -

Pensar.

- En que.

- No te importa.

- Vale.

Zabini se puso el pijama y sé acostó, se durmió a una velocidad sorprendente, normal en él. Era un dormilón. Después de un rato Draco bajó de la venta se puso el pijama y se acostó, pero no se durmió, se quedo pensando hasta que le venció el sueño.

----- Harry -----

No podía parar de preguntar me que estaría pasando en este mometo en la casa de Slytherin. A Ron parecía que le pasaba algo parecido. No le dejaba de preguntar si se había dormido.

-¿Te has dormido ya?.

-Sí.

-Que morro, yo aun no.

-¡Queréis callaros!- decía de vez en cuando Seamus.

Después de un rato se durmieron todos. A la mañana siguiente, al ser sábado, se quedaron todos durmiendo hasta tarde. Cuando se canso de esperar Hermione entró en su habitación a despertarlos a todos.

-Eh, que es nuestra intimidad.

-Calla y levántate.- Hermione salió de la habitación.

Harry se vistió y se fue a la sala común, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, salió de ella. Se puso a dar vueltas por los terrenos del castillo, pensando. El lunes tendrían su primera clase de gimnasia, tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo, sobre todo porque la compartían con Slytherin. Donde se encontraría ella, Jennifer, sólo podía llamarla así en sus pensamientos, en la realidad Stevenson. Que pena, Jennifer era un nombre muy bonito.

Volvía a llevar el mismo pañuelo al cuello del otro día. Que raro. Se acercó al lago, allí estaban Malfoy, Zabini, Jennifer y otra chica que creo que se llamaba Adley Nash, Crabe y Goile al parecer ya no estaban en su "grupo". Malfoy le vio, y se acercó a él. "Mierda", lo que me faltaba".

-Eh, Stevenson, ven- le grito Malfoy- te voy a presentar a una persona. Jennifer se les acercó.- Mira, este es Potter, el niño que vivió.

-¿Potter¿Harry Potter?- dijo ella.

-Sip, no te juntes ni con él ni con sus amigitos, son unos perdedores.- No lo oí, la estaba mirando a ella, y ella a mí. No tenía ninguna expresión, no reflejaba ningún sentimiento. Porque tenía que ser así, demasiada... Malfoy. No era justo.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Potter. Te estudié en mi otro colegio. No sabía que estabas aquí.-dijo mirando su cicatriz.

-Pues aquí estoy.

-No, si eso ya lo veo.

-¿De que habláis?- dijo Zabini- ah, sí estas con Potter. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Harry sé encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién es este?- pregunto Adley.

- Potter, querida. El famoso Harry Potter.-dijo Zabini con una sonrisa, tras unos momentos de silencio incomodo Blaise se desesperó y le dio un golpecito en el brazo a Draco.

-Vámonos- dijo Malfoy altivo.

-Adiós, "Potter". - dijo Jennifer. Genial lo que le faltaba, que la hablaran mal de mí.

Se empezaron a ir, pero Jennifer se paro de repentre y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Cómo le derrotaste, Me refiero a, ya sabes, Voldemort- Draco puso atención en esto. Me quede mirandole un rato, analizando la respuesta.

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno ¿la vas a contestar?- dijo Draco impaciente.

-¡Cállate! Además, estoy yo hablando con él. Vete.-dijo Jennifer sin mirarle.

Draco se fue con los demás, medio ofendido.

-No me lo tiene que decir si no quieres- le dijo luego, al ver que no a respondía se empezó a ir.

-Fue mi madre, murió protegiéndome.

-Es verdad, tus padres están muertos, que casualidad, como los míos- se fue con estas palabras.

La observo irse, Draco la cogió por la cintura y ella se apartó mirándole con cara de asco. Zabini cogía a Adley.

**Que os a parecido?. Uno de los botones de abajo es para mandar reviews, si me quereis mandar bien( me aydara a seguir escribiendo), sino, pues no. ADIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Besitos.**


End file.
